


Memories

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Keith Month 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Prompt 21: "He was a real hero.", Prompt 22: Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: A father and his son. A hero and a boy.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

_ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) Three Years Old (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _

_ A father leaned against his hoverbike while holding his son in his arms. The two were looking up at the night sky with smiling faces. The little boy’s bluish-purple eyes were sparkling in amazement at all the twinkling lights; while the father stared at the vast space in longing and hope. _

 

_ “Son,” the dad said softly, his deep voice containing a southern accent, “when you look up at the stars, know that your mother is always watching out for you.” _

 

_ The child, stared at his father, enraptured once his mother was mentioned. “Mom?” he asked, voice soft as his dad. _

 

_ The dad nodded, smiling tenderly at his son, who looks so much like the woman he fell in love with. “Yes and one day, you will meet her.” _

 

_ The two went back to looking at the stars, the little boy’s eyes were searching and wondering about the woman who left. _

 

_ (｡•́︿•̀｡) Five Years Old (｡•́︿•̀｡) _

_ The little boy looks a bit older now, he sits in a huge swivel chair; while staring at his father. The older man was wearing a fireman uniform and was speaking with his coworkers.  _

 

_ While it wasn’t the first time that the dad took his son there, the child was still quiet and a bit shy around the others. It worried the man because it meant his child could also be having trouble making friends at school. _

 

_ He didn’t want his son to be alone, so he tries to bring him to work as often as he can. It helped because his coworkers would often try to get close to the boy and make him feel welcome.  _

 

_ He went to his son, crouching in front of the small boy. “Wanna help daddy in the firetruck today?” he asked, as he took off his fireman helmet and placed it upon his son’s head. The helmet covered half of the boy’s head, too large for a five year old. _

 

_ A small smile began to spread on his son’s face and he watched those sad eyes sparkle. “Yeah, dad.” _

 

_ Grinning, the dad helped his son down from the chair and the two walked hand in hand towards the firetruck. _

 

_ (ఠ益ఠ) Eight Years Old (ఠ益ఠ) _

_ The boy was much older; however, he still looked small for his age. He stood before his dad’s grave, staring at it lifelessly. The funeral had ended hours ago, but the boy never left. He just continued to stand in front of the grave, the place where the only one who believed in him laid. _

 

_ Everyone told him that his dad was a hero, after all, the man saved lives. He knew more than anyone how real of a hero his dad was. His father was selfless, compassionate, and understanding. He always thought of others before himself, he believed in the best of everyone around him, but most of all, he was the only one who understood his son the most.  _

 

_ But, that didn’t make the pain hurt any less. Yes, his father will always be a hero, but he had left a son who looked up to him and loved him more than the Universe. _

 

_ It was when the sun had nearly set that the boy finally spoke. His voice cracked, as he whispered a simple, “Why?” _

 

_ His hands were clenched by his sides and his long, black locks covered his eyes.  _

 

_ It is during the night sky, the time his mother is watching over him, does he finally fall to his knees and cry.  _

 

_ His mother left long before he could even crawl, leaving him feeling abandoned. His father has just left him, leaving him with the memories of a happy childhood and the feeling of loneliness. _

 

_ Suddenly, he looks up at the night sky and screams out, “Where are you when I need you?!” to the woman who’s supposed to be there. _

 

Keith gasped, as he hunched slightly while his arms went up to hold himself. Sweat was trickling down his forehead at the memories. He took a few deep breaths before trying to remember the last thing he did.

 

Flashes of Voltron fighting Sendak, the arrival of a new type of Robeast, the lions pushing the Komar Robeast out of the Earth’s atmosphere, and then the blast that knocked him unconscious. 

 

Finally remembering everything, the paladin looks at his surroundings, noticing how it looks like the astral plane. 

 

“Am I dead?” he muttered. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel sad, angry, or joy at the prospect. Instead, he just felt numb and a little floaty. 

 

Before he could continue with his musings, he felt a prickling sensation behind him, as if there was someone there. Tensing at the feeling, he turned around to look but it felt like the air was knocked out of him. 

 

This was completely different than what happened in the mindscape when he took the trials at the Blades of Marmora Headquarters. 

 

A single word escaped those pale lips, “Dad?”

 


End file.
